Harry Potter and the Facebook Comment
by Svdancer11
Summary: Harry Potter is enjoying his life without the dark lord but when Draco Malfoy is caught making poems about Harry and his friends his life goes crazy.
1. Chapter 1, the Poem

Harry Potter and the Facebook Comment

Harry Potter POV:

I look at Ginny. "HOW DO YOU DO THIS THING?!" I whine to her. She laughs. "Here, Oh heres the problem! You didn't enter your password correctly!" What? I am completely sure that I didn't mess up my password! I tell Ginny that. Ron and Hermione walk in… Holding hands… "So what have you two been up too lately?! You know, with the holding hands and all." Ginny comments. I block out their disgracefully rude convo and look at Malfoys page… Nothing but a bunch of death eater stuff and a few conversations with Voldemort. Wow. Nothing interesting for once! Wait. I see something! Something with the title- "A Poem for Harry Poter" haha dork! He spelt my last name wrong! Haha stupid!

A poem for Harry PotTer

Boy you really smell when you try to do a spell, and of coarse you are a freak who gives a banshee back her shriek. I wonder about Ginny Weasley and how she could like you, when there's a tall handsome guy who doesn't have the flu. I asked you for a friendship bond with a very special blonde, but you showed me the cheek and said "maybe another week!" my work has come to show while all you have is an extra toe! I have contact lenses and you have Firenze as a friend! You really disgust me but I can put up with you. I think this awesome poem is giving you a few! Comments on your wall will soon start to appear and all my hope is that you DISappear

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" I scream! Everyone is startled. Ginny sits next to me. "What's wrong Harry? Did somebody post a picture of your acne?! I told you that picture was bad! Who could have gone into my personal files, discovered my password and hack that picture I mean WHAT THE BLUBBER?!-"

"No no one did that and I thought I told you to shred that?! Anyways read this." And I shove my laptop into her face. "PROBLEM ISN'T IT?!" I yell. She replies with a "whoa"

Ginny Weasley POV:

"Well all considering, its not _too_ bad I guess…" wow he's getting worked up about this! "We could ask him nicely to take it off his wall I guess." Everyone looks at me. "OR we could go over to his house point our wands at him and say, TAKE THE AWESOMELY WRITTEN POEM OFF YOUR WALL!" I smile but they all cock their heads and sigh. "WHAT?!" I go to his wall and like it. And I also poke him! Haha I LOVE POKING! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

.


	2. Chapter 2, the Argument

Hermione Granger POV:

I grab my iPhone and look on Draco Malfoys wall; whoa man Ginny was right when she said that thing was well written! I go and write a comment.

Hermione G.: Draco you did a fantastic job on this poem but do you really think its necessary? Can we have coffee and chat sometime?! Maybe tomorrow at noon?! Hogsmeade?! Three broomsticks? Thanks indefinitely, Hermione Granger

Draco M.: Hermione that sounds just delightful! If only you weren't a mud blood! So. No coffee, no drinks and NO TAKING DOWN THE POEM!

Ginny W.: Malfoy?! Wow, what a jerk thing to say! Grrrrrrrrrr

Hermione G.: GINNY! That was unnecessary! I totally agree but still that's not a nice thing to say… although…. CRUCIO DRACO!

Draco M.: gr,babdfljhbnfvhysugbuayhgfrvba y yiarhgba viayrbg iayrg bargariyg

Ginny W.: YAY! It hit him! :-D

Draco M.: Evader Cadavers Ginny!

Ginny W.: whoahoho dude, are you trying to kill me?! Haha CRUCIO DRACO!

*Hermione G. and Ginny W. have left the chat to go high five each other*

Draco M.: Nards…

Harry Potter POV:

I watch the conversation between 'Mione, Gin' and Draco and it is NASTY! I love saying that, NASTY! Hahahaha I poke draco then explore Voldemorts wall, nothing but a but of death eater stuff-

*Voldemort is now friends with Tom Riddle* Like

Harry P.: Really?!

Voldemort: What?! I need to give myself gifts and eggs and gems on DragonCity!

*Harry P. has left chat to go and slap his forehead in disgust*


	3. Chapter 3, Fire Away

Ron Weasley POV:

What is the deal with Draco and poems?! I mean last week he put out a poem about me too! And I didn't do any of the stuff Harry did… I quietly sat there then paced and then Fred, George, Ginny all came in singing it…

A Poem or Song to Ronald Weasley

ouch, where must a face like yours come from?! Oh yeah, a pathetic gruesome mother.I despise you- no dislike you- maybe be even tried to like you. But I was distracted by the ugly projecting from your eyes… man I need some ICE! But ice on my eyes will make them cold and foggy surely you know that by trying *wink* this is really well written then you'll be getting' smitten next to your lady, who has a kitten. Ohhhh yeaahhh… A KITTEN! I really like this poem and a song might make it new, I try but you will find a few, singing this will be great! When my father sees what I have done when I have put you in your grave!

SEE?! Ugly right?! Maybe even worse than Harry's! But I think he's emotional because his parents died or something?! I don't know OH YEAH his pet owl Hedwig SPOILER ALERT: Hedwig Harry's owl dies in the second to last movie or very last book… (HP and the Deathly Hallows Part 1, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)Big deal for nothing! I go to Georges wall

I see he poked me lately, JERK! UGH he is so mean to me sometimes! (*cries*) I also see he poked … Albudore? Oh Albus Dumbledore haha nice… but he poked Tom Riddle too! I thought Voldemort already has a Facebook account?! Then I see Tom's chat with Harry and see why… I poke Lor- Voldemort and get off my happy little butt of a computer… sigh, hand-me-downs…

**A/N: sorry it's so short... Got some stuff going on... My grandma is visiting from out of state… teehee**


	4. Chapter 4, Deh Evil in Meh

Draco Malfoy POV:

MWUAHAHAHA I'm SO evil! Those poems I've been posting are just flat out AWESOME! Now one for Hermione…

A Poem for Hermione Granger (Tune Based on the Hogwarts theme song)

Mud blood, Mud blood dirty dirty Mud blood go die for us please! Your cat is so ugly and he really makes me sneeze! GO find a hole and I'll bury you in it just say PLEASE! But no you wont you just go yell at me for speaking the truth, jeez! Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogy Wogy Hogwarts can you kill me now? So I won't have to look at Hermione and then turn to frown! I see her and I auto auto matically feel down… DOWN because she really MAKES ME DROWN!

Oh yeah! I post it on my wall. Instantly I get likes and dislikes.. wait! DISLIKES?! I go and see who disliked me..

Dislikes list for Draco Malfoys post

Hermione G.

Ginny W.

Harry P.

Ron W.

Fred W.

George W.

Seamus Finnigan… WHAT?!

Likes list for Draco Malfoys post

Voldemort

Tom R.

Lucius M.

Narcissa M.

Seamus Finnigan… now he's just flat out weird!

Dean T.

Lavender B. Convenient!

Collin C.

Denis C.

Albudore

Aberforth Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore has a BROTHER?!

… **Press Here To See More**

Comments

Hermione G.: now your just flat out being mean! *tears appear*

Ginny W.: Yeah but good thinking with the song!

Draco M.: haha IKR?! And really Hermione?! Your crying over an awesome song wrote about how ugly you are?! Ha!

Hermione G.: NO! I just cut some onions for Mrs. Weasley so if you'd like to be a mouth, GO AHEAD!

I can not believe she just said that!

Draco M.: well then Hermione I guess I would like to tell Ginny how on some nights in the castle we'd sneak off under the whomping willow and-

Hermione G.: DRACO! IM NOT TELLING HER ABOUT THE BOARD GAME THAT HAD YOU SPIN THE BOTTL- oops…

Ginny W.: YOU GUYS PLAYED SPIN THE BOTTLE WITHOUT ME?!-

Hermione G.: no we would spin the bottle and whoever it landed on would have to go up and get tortured by the whomping willow… haha I put a jinx on the bottle so it would always land on him!

OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE HER!

Draco M.: CRUCIO HERMIONE!

Hermione G.: lrhfrygbli sikujhtgtuiy574w89 w847

Draco M.: YAY! IT HIT HER!

Hermione G.: no it didn't I just acted like it did… crucios don't work in CAPS Draco, surely you would know that

*Draco M. has left the chat to go cry to his mommy*

Ginny W.: I guess little mister Malfoy doesn't like getting talk back! *speaks in baby tone* oh te wittle Draco feewing down… hahahahahaha SUCKER!

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking my stories because I work hard… PM me about what the next chapter should be about! PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5, A Poem For Draco

Harry Potter POV:

Well if that backstabbing jerk would like to post anymore poems, ILL KILL 'EM! So I have decided to get back at him by writing a poem about HIM MWUAHAHAHAHAHA

A poem for Draco Malfoy (tune to Call Me Maybe)

Hey I really hate you, and you are a jerk. So look at my wand, avada kedavra! It ROCKS to kill you, 'cause you were a jerk. So look at my wand, avada kedavra!... you flopped down onto the floor, I kicked you out of the door, what was this argument for?! Oh wait I remember! You posted poems of me, and you were filled up with glee, if I could only see, gosh you are a meanie! Your stare was holding slicked back hair, God your annoying. Nice night until you wrecked it and im going to wreck your life. Hey I really hate you, and you are a jerk. So look at my wand, avada kedavra! It ROCKS to kill you, 'cause you were a jerk. So look at my wand, avada kedavra! Before you came into my life I ignored that thought, ignored that thought, ignored that that thought. Before you came into my life I ignored that thought I ignored that thought, I ignored that that thought… AVADA KEDVAVRA!

Oh yeah! Haha he's a sucker for thinking I would post anything back! Haha!

53 likes,_ like_

1 dislike, _dislike _

_Dislikes list_

Draco M.

Hahahahaha well I am satisfied! Bye for now!

**A/N: hey um how come ONLY ONE OF YOU pmed me about what I should do next?! Thanks to Katnissfire87654/ HPlover4234 I had an idea but really?! Sorry its so short, I probably would've had more if you guys PMed me! Now I need another idea and it better not be Katnissfire87654/ HPlover4234 again! Not that I don't like her ideas because I do but- JUST PM ME!**


End file.
